Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by UnluckyWriter
Summary: Pairing: RoChu !First Lemon! "Mine," China hissed, hands squeezing the cold nation's throat harshly, "You are mine, Ivan. Mine, mine, mine..."


_**Wolf in Sheep's clothing**_

**UnluckyWriter: Oh my shit…what have I written? O_o' How old am I? I can't believe I wrote a…**_**lemon. LEMON.**_ **Mein gott, please don't kill me for the suckiness of this fic! I'm too amazing to die! –hides- FOR ****STARGAZER500****! MY AWESOME BUDDY! XD**

_**Pairing: Russia/China (RoChu) Another of my FAVORITE pairings~!**_

_**Rating: M for MATURE! MATURE MATURE! *Sob***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did…No. Don't think about it. =3 We all know what would happen.**_

_**WARNING:**__** LEMON LEMON! Don't know what that means? Well, here's to put it bluntly. SEX. Got that? Okay, some profanity and some other niceties which I have forgotten. OOCness included (dammit)… So…read? Wait- no, for the love of- not the leg-! *Shot***_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Russia. Ivan Braginski. Soviet Union.

The names alone would bring shudders and fear to everyone's hearts.

To them, Ivan was a great cold, sadistic nation, one who wore the warmest smile, yet, had the coldest heart and soul. A nation, who wished and loved the warmth and sunflowers, yet was borne from ice and sleet, in a land filled with tragic bloodshed and so much sadness that it broke the very nation's sanity at such a young age.

Those are the reasons why no one could understand how Russia finally possessed China.

How could this be?

The two nations are as different as night and day, ice and fire, yet they were drawn together.

Opposites attract. A common quote. But how can this quote be applied to them? They are different, yes, but they are _too_ different.

China- Yao- was a small, exotic nation with warm weather and sunshine, a land filled with beauty, not only in land, but in person as well. Contrary to Russia's pale skin, short locks, and frightening disposition, China had the warmest, brown eyes and long hair, and a kind, shy personality with sweet smile that could warm everyone's hearts.

How can someone like _Yao_ be with someone like _Ivan?_

'_It must be a mistake',_ were the hushed whispers, '_Russia probably seduced poor China…' _

Everyone always thought that Russia was the possessive, controlling, sadistic one in the relationship, a dominating figure that would not let the Chinese nation go. Always stalking his long-haired lover in a panda suit wherever he went, intimidating potential suitors for his Yao's hand, always holding the Asian nation close, it was no wonder why everyone thought these thoughts.

Everyone thought China was perfect, an innocent caught in the evil Russian's clutches, being tainted, never to leave or go as pleased.

Ivan begged to differ.

Yes, the cold nation can agree that he is in fact, possessive and controlling, but who is to say that Yao is not also?

What fools they are, to think that _Yao_ was _innocent._ The Chinese nation was over a _thousand_ years old, how can innocence last that long?

China was like a wolf disguised in sheep's clothing, sweet and harmless on the outside to other sheep, yet inside, there lays the wolf, intent and planning to eat the oblivious mammals.

If one thought Ivan was possessive, then they had not seen the true extent of Yao's personality.

Russia felt the air rush out of his lungs painfully as China slammed him against the hotel wall with surprising strength.

"Yao-Yao…?" The Russian questioned, a little shocked at the Chinese nation's violent outburst.

"Having fun with America-aru?" Yao seethed lowly, normally warm brown eyes practically _blazing_ in rage as the man leaned into the other's face. "Having fun _flirting _with that _child?_" The last part came out as a hiss, and Russia could feel his windpipe being closed off as Yao's hand tightened painfully.

Nevertheless, Ivan smiled playfully, amused at his lover's anger. "If you mean flirting by wanting to kill him and stick his head on a pike like Japan did to your people, than da, I was _flirting,_" the cold nation laughed lightly.

A harsh slap to the Russian's pale face silenced him briefly.

China tipped his head, cheek brushing against the newly redden skin, breathing over Russia's lips. "You're _mine. _You're no one else's but _mine._" The Asian nation said softly, grip bruising. "_Mine._"

With that word, China slammed his lips to his cold counterpart, kissing with such ferocity that anyone within a 5 mile radius could feel flickering sparks like a wildfire.

Ivan wanted to laugh out loud. People thought that _he_ forced an _unwilling_ Yao into sex. They thought that the relationship was _unequal_. Wrong. Their relationship was one of the most balanced in history.

Ivan began to take slight charge, moving himself and Yao down the hallway to their hotel room, both stumbling and groaning as their hips rubbed against each other, creating _delicious_ friction.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan," China chanted breathily, hands moving to grip the Russian's short hair. "Mine, mine, _mine._" Another hot kiss, teeth clacking against each other as the two moved closer.

"Yes, Yao," Russia whispered in agreement. "I'm only yours_._ To use, to hate, to love, to hurt, I am _yours."_

The kisses continued, growing more needy as the duo began to want more.

When he felt Yao's wandering hand beginning to pull down his pants zipper, Ivan laughed. "Now, now, Yao-Yao," the cold nation chuckled lightly on China's lips, "Let's wait until we get the door open, da?"

China gave a low growl, irritated that they had to wait, but was grudgingly compliant as the Russian unlocked the door, still holding the former close, not letting go. When the hotel door swung open and was closed-locked behind them, the Chinese man lunged forwards, mouths meeting his cold lover and the two kissed, tongues flicking out to play.

"_Yao…"_ Ivan breathed heavily, closing his eyes China kissed harsher, leading him backwards to the bed. "Yao…"

They reached the bed, and Russia's legs hit the side, making him fall backwards, China eagerly clambering on top of him.

Lips met again, missing the other's warmth, and Ivan felt Yao's tongue crept out, licking lightly at his own, teasingly asking for entrance. The cold nation let the smaller one in, allowing his lover to dominate the kiss, feeling China's slick appendage play and prod, exploring his wet cavern with hot enthusiasm.

Moaning deeply into the kiss, Ivan let his hands begin to wander, squeezing the Chinese nation's hips and ass, before coming up and starting to unbutton the latter's suit coat, China helping by slipping the material away and flinging it across the room. Feeling his warm lover run his mischievous fingers over his chest, pressing down, Ivan felt his lust grow. With a growl, Russia suddenly flipped the two over, he now on top of his companion and Yao below.

Ivan was about to proceed and kiss the smaller nation before, shockingly, Yao flipped them over once again, displaying his rare feats of strength.

People think China was an easy nation to read, they thought he was weak, small, and _innocent._ **Incorrect**. That's another reason why Ivan fell hard for his older lover, Yao always surprised him with many things that proved the rumors wrong, displaying the cold nation just how _jealous,_ how harsh and chilling, how controlling and possessive, and how dominatingly _strong _he could be, if wished.

"Yao- Yao…?" Russia asked, cocking his head in surprise at his lover's action. He brought his hands up, intent on touching China and flip their position over once again when the Asian nation's own limbs reflexively swing out, holding his clothed arms into place.

"Don't move-aru," Yao snarled, eyes blazing in that angry fire again. "Stay where you are."

Ivan frozed, not daring to move as he heard the rage in his smaller counterpart's voice. "Why not?"

Yao glared, leaning down and kissing the larger nation heatedly, before biting down, feeling blood well up from the Russian's new wound. "_Mine,"_ China hissed, licking lightly at the red mercury, eliciting delicious shudders from his lover's frame. "_Mine._ No one else's. Have I not told you that many times? And yet you _flirted_—" Yao gave a harsh growl on the word—" With that stupid nation- _Alfred._ Are you bored already-aru?" China sat up on top of the Russian's stomach, giving such a cold yet burning glare that Russia felt his heart freeze, yet, his lust grew, making his arousal even more painful as he witnessed the _true_ Yao, _his_ Yao. _**Beautiful **_Yao.

People thought Russia took it too far when it comes to stalking his long-haired lover, but what do they think of Yao? Nothing, of course. He was too kind, mature, to even _think_ of keeping tabs on the cold nation. Why? It was obvious that Yao did not want to be with Ivan.

The northern nation wanted to laugh, those people were just so _stupid_, and it was _amusing_. If they thought he was insane, they should see Yao.

The Chinese nation took 'stalking' to a whole new level as he watched his larger lover's _every_ move, sharp and calculating, to see if the Russian would slip and be disloyal. The whole 'Russia stalks China in a panda suit' was not only of Ivan's wishes, it was Yao's as well, to keep his lover close. When Russia goes out of Yao's sight for even 5 minutes, the Chinese nation would question everyone, asking and demanding to know where the cold nation was, feigning innocence that he wanted to know so he could stay out of the Russian's way, but truly in intent that he wanted to keep check on Ivan. As if that wasn't enough, Yao even manage to convince _Belarus_ to stalk Russia even further, using her love to blind and distract her from the Chinese man's true objective, bribing her with sweet lies that one day, he would leave Ivan and she could swoop in and take, to love and keep Yao's _property_.

That will never come true.

Yao was the one that would never let go, never let the Russian leave. He would always keep Ivan, because Ivan was _his._ No one else's. _His_ only. Yao's.

When people think of Ivan, they must think of Yao. They think of Yao as Ivan's plaything. It was really in reverse. Ivan was _Yao's._ In heart, in body, in mind, in soul, _everything_ was just for _Yao's._

And Ivan did not mind a bit.

Russia laughed, eyes growing warm at the Chinese man's angry emotions. "Yao, how can you accuse me of infidelity, if _you_ flirt with England in return? That isn't truly fair, da?" The cold nation teased.

China raised his small, petite-looking hand, and slapped the Russian hard across the face once again. Russia let out a small hiss at the violent action, but reveled in it, nonetheless, addicted to the pain like an alcoholic to alcohol. No matter how much it hurts he couldn't help but want more.

"Shut up," the Asian nation ordered, hand coming back to stroke gently at the Russian's red cheek, touches light and brief. He leaned in. "You are mine, Ivan. You will _not _look at another nation in the lustful way. Do you understand-aru?"

_Because I will not, either. I am yours._

"Da," Ivan answered lightly, enjoying the nips on the neck that China was giving him. "I understand _completely._"

China hummed in reply, tone a little less angry, and his hands came and slipped open the Russian's large coat, pulling it off and throwing it in the steadily growing pile of clothing, Russia helping in return.

Russia was about to take care of his pants and the rest of Yao's clothes, when the Chinese nation gave another low growl and warning glare. The cold nation lay back, wanting to please the elder.

Unbuttoning Ivan's shirt with a ferocity rivaling that of an animal, China quickly rid of the fabric, running his hands all over the pale chest, granting a moan from the larger nation's lips. The Asian country bended down, moving the Russian's scarf up as he breathed over Russia's collar bone before swooping forward and kissing and biting it, leaving a dark and noticeable mark on the snow-kissed skin, a wonderful contrast. As he continued his hickey campaign, China let his hand explore further down, knowing that he finally reached the Russian's still clothed erection when the latter gave a startled noise and slightly bucked, wanting more of the friction.

"Yao…" Ivan urged, eyeing the Chinese man with lidded violet eyes.

China gave a squeeze, reveling in his lover's pleasured groan, smiling. "What do you want, Ivan-aru?" Yao inquired, tone sounding innocent, but seductive as he patted and pressed his lover's clothed length, enjoying the low groans and pants. "Tell me, Ivan," the small nation whispered, leaning down to softly suck on Russia's bottom lip. "_What do you want?"_

Suddenly, Ivan's breathing evened out and he stared calmly at China, yet, there was _something_, something indescribable in his violet eyes.

Reaching out a pale hand, Russia let his limb trail lightly over his partner's cheek, exploring gently, touching the Chinese nation's ear, and drifting gracefully into soft, smooth brown hair. China's breath hitched harshly at the action, eyes wide and slightly glazed over at his lover's gentle action.

"What do I want?" Ivan mused, finger tracing circles in soft strokes of the Chinese man's hair. "I don't have anything I want…"

China felt his heart freeze. Ivan…didn't want him?

And then Russia smiled, and it was such a beautiful, _sweet_ smile, that broke Yao's weak, beating heart, the ice melting away with a soft sigh.

"Why would I want anything…" the Russian said, tenderly, intimately, uncharacteristically _vulnerably,_ as he stared into China's brown eyes. "…When I have you?"

Silence.

With a strange, choked up noise in his throat, China leaned down and kissed Russia, using only his lips and no tongue, and moved gently, all his passion and feelings in the kiss.

Russia sat up, China sliding down in his lap, lips still connected. Finally, with a gasp, the two separated, cheeks flushed, staring in each other's eyes with a sense of wonder.

"Ivan…" China whispered, bringing his hands to rest upon the Russian's shoulders. "Ivan…"

The larger nation laughed lightly, before leaning in to kiss the Chinese man again. "You're too cute, Yao-Yao," he murmured against the other's lips, before flicking out his tongue and delving into the inviting heat.

China moaned lowly in the throat, one hand wondering down and finally tugging the Russian's unzipped pants down, the latter helping by shifting and letting the fabric slip and fall to the edge of the bed.

Long, deft fingers came up and began unbuttoning the smaller nation's dress shirt, revealing beautiful slightly tanned skin. With undisguised delight, Russia brought his head forward and began administering kisses and licks and bites to the Asian's front, relishing in the gasps and shivers the latter let forth as a cool, teasing tongue danced around and on top of a dusky nipple.

As if in revenge to the gentle pleasure, China grounded his clothed ass down on top of the Russian's now bare dick, smiling crookedly as the larger nation broke away with a startled groan.

"Yao…" Ivan said, tone warning as his eyes darken drastically. "If you…if you don't stop teasing…I might not be able to hold back…"

A coy smile made itself known on the Chinese nation's face. "Don't hold back then-aru," the Asian chuckled. "You should know by now that I _won't _stop." The last word was punctuated with a quick, sensual thrust, which left both nations moaning and panting.

Breathing heavily, Russia reached and pulled his elder lover down and mouths met wetly once more, the former dominating the kiss, tongues swirling, playing in a hot, teasing way.

"Mmmm…" Yao groaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss, and staring in amusement at the chain of saliva between their lips. "Eager tonight-aru?"

Ivan leaned forward and kissed again, hands going _lower_ to grope the Chinese nation's clothed ass. "You taste so good, Yao," Russia sighed darkly, heatedly. "So, so _good." _Another harsh lick ensued, making China shiver delectably.

"Ivan…" the elder nation sighed lustfully, eyes hooded as he watched his larger lover unzip his pants and pull down slowly, brushing against his erection with a touch so _light_ that it made his hips involuntarily thrust forward for more of the inviting friction. His attempt was thwarted however, when Russia used his free hand to grip tightly at his hip, and China growled.

Hearing the irked sound, the icy nation laughed, eyes twinkling like darkened indigo stars. "Ah, ah, Yao," Russia said amusedly. "You've played with me, now let me have some fun in return, da?"

Without waiting for a reply, the cold nation pulled the pant opening wider and his big hand quickly delved in, sliding down irritating briefs, and wrapping itself comfortably around the Asian nation's considerable length, his own ears reveling in the gasp at the action.

"_Èluósī_!" China panted hotly as his hips thrust sharply into the inviting hand, and Russia positively _trembled_ at the Chinese word for his name, his own erection stiffening further, if possible.

Wanting to hear more of the smaller nation's wanton cries, Ivan began pumping China's cock steadily, quickly, then slowly, harsh, then softly, and not failing the cold country's expectations, Yao threw his head back, body tingling with pleasant shocks at the differing pressure and speed on himself.

"Ivan…_Ivan_!"

"You're beautiful, Yao," Russia groaned, relishing the pain as his smaller partner dug fierce hands into his shoulders. "_Beautiful_…"

China flushed even more red at the compliment, embarrassedly burying his face into the kink of the Russian's neck. "Don't say such false things-aru!" The Chinese nation breathed erratically, brown eyes widening at one particular harsh squeeze. "You liar- it's humiliating-aru! Ahh…"

"Oh, but I'm telling the truth, Yao-Yao~," Ivan laughed, feeling the wonderful tremors and trembles of the Asian nation. "It's not good to tell lies, da?" The last words came out in a seductive purr; Russian accent deepening so marvelously that, combined with the stroking on his cock, China felt the familiar, unwanted-yet-wanted tugging in his stomach.

"Stop-aru!" Yao hissed out quickly, feeling the tug tightening even further. "Ivan- not yet- _haah…!"_ The need to come, to reach completion was so strong and tempting, but the Chinese country didn't want to yet, not wanting to leave his own larger lover to deal with the task of finishing up by himself. "_Russia…_"

The cold nation pause his ministrations, puzzled. "Yao…?" The lighter-complexioned man questioned. "Is something wrong…?"

Yao gave him a leveled stare, a feat, for even after the Russian's handjob, he should've look flustered and horny, not calm and in command. As it was Yao, the nation managed to look all of the above at the same time. "Let go- aru," the Asian demanded.

Ivan blinked, a little angry, thinking that Yao didn't want to continue, even as the two were horny as _fuck_, but still, he compliantly let go of his smaller counterpart and waited for the next words.

China got off and out of the cold country's lap, standing on the carpeted floor, looking down at the impatient Russian, before smirking and slipping his briefs and pants down to the floor, erection standing proudly out to the world. "_Now_ let's have some fun-aru?" Yao said, lips curving a little wider at his lover's astounded look. In all the times they had sex so far, the smaller had _never_ initiated like _this._

Russia just sat and gazed at China like the apocalypse had come. The latter chuckled at the look, before eyes darkened, and he provokingly brought a slightly-tanned hand down, running fine digits over the dark, dusky-pink length. "Well…?" Yao prompted. "Don't you want some _fun,_ Ivan-aru?" And even though the tone sounded so sinfully innocent, China's smile held shadowy seductions that even the strongest of will and heart couldn't resist.

It was too good a chance to give up on.

With a growl, Russia reached out and pulled Yao down on his lap again, and the two engaged in another heated kiss, tongues and hands flying in a wild frenzy. Moments later, the cold nation had to break away from the riff raff, panting as his hand reached and scrabbled around on the table, searching for something without success.

China frowned, not exactly happy as his lover was distracted by something that wasn't by him. "What the hell are you doing- aru?" Yao snarled lowly, hands squeezing Ivan's right nipple hard in impatience.

Russia made a slight pained noise at the action, and he looked into the Chinese man's blazing browns, hand still searching. "I'm trying to find the lube, da," Ivan explained, letting out a loud exclamation as Yao's bare ass rubbed harshly over his aching cock. "_Черт возьми_!" The Russian cursed, failing to find the tube. "I can't find it, Yao-Yao… _Дерьмо_, that stupid France must've stolen it."

"Of course-aru," China rolled his eyes, and with an air of pure lust taking its final toll on the lithe body, the smaller nation grabbed his lover's hand, holding it in front of his lips. Staring into violet pools, making sure they don't stray elsewhere, Yao brought three long, pale fingers into his mouth slowly, sucking gently on the tips before pulling in more, teeth grazing lightly, saliva pooling around the digits warmly.

Ivan swallowed difficultly at the obvious display, watching intently at how Yao's playful, pink tongue flicker out over and on top of his forefinger, before moving and swiping teasingly at the area between said finger and the middle.

"Enough," the cold nation said hoarsely, pulling the fingers, shuddering as they slipped out with a delicious '_pop'_.

Trailing his hand down, he felt Yao shift upwards a bit, making his find easier as he circle the smaller nation's entrance, drawing little circles to prolong the tempting inevitable, before pushing a finger in, feeling _amazing_ warmth around the digit as the latter clenched in shock at the intrusion.

"_Haaahh…_" China groaned, closing his eyes as the finger moved, _searching_.

To the Asian's discontent however, the cold nation curved the finger inside of him sharply while giving him a rough shake at the same time, making his eyes snap open. "What the hell-aru?"

"_Don't close your eyes, Yao,_" Ivan told him, and something in those dark violet-colored eyes made China obey the request.

This time, seeing his smaller lover keep the beautiful brown eyes open, Russia added another finger, licking his lips at the particular hard clench of muscles around his digits. Just _two_ fingers barely fitted…

Then China moved up, his Russian's fingers sliding out his ass, and Russia looked at him in surprise. "Yao…? But I haven't…"

The warm country shook his head instead of talking, trusting Russia to trust him as he touched the latter's erection, wrapping sly fingers around as he guided it to his own entrance.

Russia's eyes widened. "Wait, Yao-!"

The words that were supposed to come after the Asian's name was lost as China moved downwards, Ivan's length impaling him slowly. Both moaned at the feelings of the physical union, Yao leaning forward to rest his forehead on the icy country's shoulder.

"I…" Yao panted shakily, "I…promise I'll get…all of you…in me-aru…" By now, half of Russia's cock was in, and hearing China's promise uttered in such a breathless, shaking way, Ivan felt himself involuntarily harden further, lustfully amused at the shocked squeaked from his elder lover at the sensation.

Even though the going was painful, for Ivan had barely stretched him with enough saliva, China finally succeeded, his lover's length fully in him. The Asian nation shuddered at the fullness, finding it fascinating that the two _barely_ fit each other. "There," Yao murmured in a pained way, "I- _hah -_ have all of you-aru."

Ivan stared at the smaller man, the latter with a glazed look in the eyes, shaking and trembling as his body protested against the strain, but he still held on, intent on giving the former pleasure. Realizing this, Russia felt such _affection_ and love, that he leaned forward and captured the other's lips, kissing softly to convey his emotion, feeling the shivering die down slowly.

"I'll wait until you're ready, Yao-Yao," the cold nation whispered against warm lips, and he wrapped his arms around the Chinese man's waist, pulling close, feeling heat.

The two began kissing again, China getting use to the Russian's size, when suddenly, he broke the physical content, and with a crafty smirk, pulled his body up before slamming _down._

"_Дерьмо_!" Ivan swore, eyes seeing colorful spots from his lover's _tight_ heat. "Y-Yao-!"

"_Ivan…_" China moaned out, feeling so _turned on_ at the other's dazed expression. The elder nation's movements were at first, slow, but as the larger country's cock shot out small spurts of precum, affected by the pleasurable friction and heat, the going began to get easier as China's inner walls steadily got slicker, and he started slamming down in different directions, searching. Russia, feeling his lover's attention more focused, realized what was going on, used his hands to help lift the other.

Small moans and heavy breathing filled the air, when suddenly China gave a loud cry. "_Ohhh…" _

Stilling himself, Russia thrust his hips upwards in the direction that created the cry, and was greeted with a, "_YES! Right there- aru!"_ And China slumped, small hands twitching and face twisted at the beautiful feeling coursing through his body like a rushing river.

The sunflower-lover smiled crookedly, beginning to thrust in the same spot that made the elder see flashing stars, large hands practically _welded_ to the Asian nation's hips, a sure sign that would leave hand-shaped bruises the next morn.

"You like that, da?" the ex-Superpower teasingly questioned, breaths hitching as the Chinese man _clenched._

"_Yes_," Yao said through gritted teeth, lights and colors exploding behind closed lids. "Who the hell wouldn't-aru?" Then he cursed at one particular hard thrust. "_Damn_," the elder managed to choke out, "_Harder, Ivan- right __**there**_!"

Hearing the Asian begged with '_harder' _and '_faster'_, the Russian obeyed, hips practically _flying_ to meet with the former's hot heat, thrusting losing its rhythm, but made up with ferocious energy.

China wrapped his hands around the cold nation's head, tangling nimble fingers into short, light hair, head leaning forward to claim another kiss. "_Mine_," the elder wheezed out, "You're mine, Ivan. Only _mine._ Mine, mine _mine_…" The words were further punctuated with harsh motion, making the warm nation's voice bounce gratingly.

"You are mine, too, Yao," Ivan whispered, feeling a familiar tug in his stomach. "You are mine as I am yours in turn…"

Feeling that he was about to come, Russia let go of a sharp hip, bringing the hand to wrap itself around his smaller lover's cock, assisting to completion.

China started, not expecting the large hand suddenly pumping him, and with a shrill yell, came all over his and the cold country's stomachs, slumping onto the latter's chest when done.

Ivan thrust a few more hard thrusts, when finally, the Asian's inner squeezing muscles won, and the former came, spilling a piece of himself into and out of the elder nation.

The two sat still on the bed, breathing heavily, body temperatures cooling down steadily, both tired and satisfied.

China nuzzled the Russian's neck before sitting up, moving forward to kiss the larger gently.

"_YA lyublyu tebya_," he whispered, pulling back to gaze into the familiar, beautiful violets. "_YA lyublyu tebya._"

Ivan stared, silent, before pale face broke into a smile, and he leaned in, giving another loving kiss. "_Wo ai ni,"_ the cold nation answered. "_Wo ai ni."_

The two gave each other a small smile, before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep, words of their feelings still ringing in their ears.

'_I love you.'_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**UnluckyWriter: Well…there. I'm DONE. Haha! And it only took 4 months. Aren't you proud, Star? *Erupts into insane laughter* And SMUT. Mein Gott, I suck at this gig, don't I? *Laughs again* Oh, man, I DO. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Or maim me. Or sue me. Because if you don't, I'll love all of you more! =D**_

_**Translations:**___

_Черт возьми- Damn it (Russian)_

_Дерьмо- Shit (Russian)_

_YA lyublyu tebya- I love you (Russian)_

_Wo ai ni- I love you (Chinese)_

_**And I know the first half and last half seem different. It took FOUR months. FOUR. So my writing style might have changed. Again. Please don't hate! I tried my best…wow, seriously, I don't know exactly what I wrote…I know I rambled too much into the story…and my lemon wasn't any good…*depressed* It was my first time writing smut! And I'm young, so don't hate TOO much. Yeah.**_

_**Now, who wants to freaking review? Anyone?**_


End file.
